Blind to the Scars
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Alice is in a tough situation, but doesn't think she could find hope. What happens when a new girl arrives and helps her out? All human, but you know me... there's always a twist. Bellic, Bella/Alice, Alice/Bella... i can't get more clear. no like,no read
1. Chapter 1

**I know! I know… I shouldn't be writing another story… but I've been playing around with this idea and I thought to myself "What the heck?" so… if you guys like it… you'll see. I'll post another chapter for this story. ^^**

The new girl in town

I had been hearing tapping all day. I wondered what it was when I heard it just outside the classroom door, followed by a knock at the door. Mr. Ragens opened the door and there stood a girl of about 5'8 or so who looked around unblinking. Her chestnut waves fell down her back and her skin was naturally tan. She wore light jeans and a white t-shirt. Finally, her eyes were a deep brown, though had a glazed look to them. I noticed a white cane in her hand and concluded that she might be blind.

"Ms. Swan?" Mr. Ragens asked.

"Yes. This is Mr. Ragens's class, right?" her voice was… almost tenor, but not quite.

"Yes. You can sit next to Ms. Cullen. Here, I'll help you there."

"Ms. Swan" shook her head. "I can find the seat. Just have her call out. I can find her like that."

"I'm over here," I called. I was curious to see how she would find me. Her head turned in my direction and she carefully made her way to me. I was amazed that she only had me call out once more before finding her seat. She sat down gracefully held out her hand to me.

"Hi. I'm Bella," she whispered. I smiled for what felt like ages and took her hand.

"Alice."

"Nice to meet you." She paused, feeling my palm with her thumb. "Hmm… correct me if I'm wrong… 5'1… and into art?"

My jaw dropped. "How….?"

She smiled, letting my hand go. "You can tell a lot from someone's face and hands. You'd be surprised."

I giggled and said a soft "okay" as Mr. Ragens handed out some papers. We talked a lot during class and when the bell rang she closed her book. I had found myself fascinated that she could so quickly decipher the small bumps in the pages.

"Could you show me more of what you were talking about at lunch? You know, the…" I searched for the right word. "Face and palm reading?"

She chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. Sure. I'll find you at lunch."

"…How?"

She winked. "You'll see. Just trust me."

"Okay." I gathered my things as she left the room, her cane tapping away. Funny enough… I did trust her. Is that crazy?

**I love reviews! And all my reviewers have a special place in my heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! The replies are at the bottom, btw. Uh… hope you guys like this chapter. (=**

Scars

Once I got to lunch I didn't have much time to look for Bella. In fact, shortly after I walked through the doors I saw a few girls walking toward me, but they stopped and I felt rough hands on my shoulders. "Hey, Alice," Jasper whispered in my ear. I resisted the urge to flinch back, knowing it would only anger him. "I already got your food."

"Thanks," I forced out, allowing him to guide me to "our table". No one messed with Jasper, and I understood why. He was a straight A student, captain of the football and wrestling team, and he was handsome. Well, he was nice on the outside. The outside, though, was all they saw.

We sat and I started to eat. Not long into lunch he spoke to me.

"So… have you met the new girl?"

I swallowed, knowing this couldn't end well. Part of me hoped that maybe Bella wouldn't find me. I knew Jasper wouldn't like her. "Yes, I have. She's really nice. Cool, too."

He scoffed. "Her eyes freak me out. I can never tell if she's really looking at me."

Cue facepalm. Jasper was a smart guy, and he goes and says something like that. Dumb. A**.

"Well, she _is_ blind…"

I heard a chuckle behind me. "You wouldn't be talken bout me, now would ya?" Bella drawled slightly behind me. I turned to her, smiling.

"Bella! Hey! You wanna sit down?" _Please sit. Don't leave me alone with him. Please…_

"Well, that is what I came here for." Her smile was a big one and her eyes even managed to find me… sorta. She found the seat with her hand and sat, setting her cane down against the chair. "I heard another voice. May I ask who it is?"

Jasper reached across me and held out his hand to Bella. "I'm Jasper." His voice was tight, controlled. Bella seemed to notice this, but stuck out her hand anyway, missing his completely. I gently took her wrist and placed her hand in his, giggling a little. "Thanks." She said to me, and then turned to Jasper.

"I'm Bella. If you haven't already figured it out, I'm blind. That's why my eyes are… 'creepy'." She paused, feeling his palm. Her eyes darkened and her face became grim. "5'11, strong, hard worker… very aggressive."

Jasper snatched his hand back as if he had been burned. "How… how could you possibly know that? You can't me."

Bella rolled her eyes. "No s***, Sherlock." She chuckled while Jasper looked outraged. "I'm just awesome, that's all."

"She can also tell a lot from you're facial features. She said she would show me." I bit my lip.

"May I go first?" Jasper asked. Bella gave a small sigh.

"Sure." Jasper moved to her other side. She touched his forehead, trailing her fingers down his face slowly. "Smart… jumps ahead in thoughts… 'just do it' attitude… easy to concentrate… you don't like people who are different… athlete… easily angered… not talkative… pessimist… very alpha male… fighter." Her hands dropped, laying in her lap as she turned away from him.

"Wow…" I breathed, amazed. She hit the nail on the head. I felt hope. She knew the real Jasper now. Jasper blinked a few times, opening his mouth, but Bella was already talking to me.

"Your turn?" she smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded and found the top of my forehead. Her touch was feather-light and sent tingles all throughout my body. I closed my eyes.

"High intelligence… progressive thinker…" her eyes widened when her fingers found the edge of my scar. She traced it, from the middle of my forehead to where it ended above my left eyebrow. Her eyes darkened and flicked to Jasper before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Compassionate… 'Just do it' attitude… likes balance…" her fingers paused at my right cheek bone, over another scar. "Even tempered… artist…" she trailed her fingers over my lips. I bit the inside of my cheek. "Likes to talk… optimistic… feminine." Her fingers lingered on my jaw a moment before falling. I opened my eyes to see that she looked sad. "Alice," she whispered. "Can I talk to you outside?" Her eyes flicked to Jasper again. "Alone?"

I glanced at Jasper, who nodded, and said a soft "yes," and followed her out of the room. We sat at one of the picnic benches with our backs facing the building. Bella bowed her head, gripping her cane tightly. She than lifted it, face grim.

"Is Jasper… is he your boyfriend?"

"…" I bowed my head. "Yes."

She touched my cheek lightly, and then wiped away a few tears that had escaped. "You're afraid of him?"

"Yes," I whispered.

She gently touched the scar on my forehead. "He did this?" I nodded, knowing she could feel it. Her fingers found the scar on my cheekbone. Unlike the one on my forehead, this one was more jagged and far more ugly. "And this?"

"Yes."

She touched the one that ran over my lips. I nodded, knowing what she would ask. She frowned deeply and once again swept away the tears, and then pulled me to her, hugging me. As if she had read my mind she said, "It's not your fault. He had no right to hurt you." This opened the floodgates and I cried more, letting the emotions loose. I found myself clinging to her shirt and she only held me tighter. Eventually the tears did stop, but I still clung to her. I didn't really know why. Maybe it was the comfort. Perhaps it was her smell. She did smell good. Like… vanilla sugar… or maybe it was how gentle, yet strong she felt. Those are weird thoughts to have about someone you just met, aren't they? I guess…

When the bell rang, Bella waited for me to pull away. Before I could wipe the remaining tears away, she did. "Don't let him get you down. I'll help you through this."

"Thank you," I whispered. I glanced over her shoulder to see Jasper was almost to us. Her lips tightened.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "You're beautiful. Don't forget it, kay?"

I smiled. No one but my mother had called me beautiful. "Okay."

Jasper was right behind her now and she said "Hey, Jasper." He stumbled. Whoa… I didn't… how did she know he was here?

He straightened up. "Hello, Bella."

"You don't have to pretend to like me. Or be polite. I know you don't and I hate fake people," she stated simply, standing.

He growled a little and turned to me. "Come on, Alice. I'll walk you to class. You're already late."

"What class do you have?" Bella asked me softly.

"She has Music."

Bella clenched and unclenched her jaw. "She can speak for herself. Anyway, I'll walk with her. Besides, I have that class and I think you have something else."

_Oh, my god, Bella! You're my hero!_

They eyed each other… or rather, Jasper eyed Bella. It looked as if they were having a staring contest until Jasper gave in. "Fine," Jasper stated, walking over to me. He kissed me roughly, but pulled away when I didn't respond. "Later, darling." Then he left.

Bella walked next to me, her cane tapping away. "I don't like him. He's feeding on your fear." She scrunched up her nose. "Reminds me of a leech."

I sighed. "Well… you're the only one that sees it."

"Ironic. It took a blind woman to see through his lies."

"Yeah."

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Within three weeks Bella and I became fast (and close) friends. As our bond became stronger, Jasper became more and more angry. Bella seemed to sense the tension, his anger, and my increasing fear. She had saved me from many a date. When Jasper asked me out, she would end up coming to my house. She didn't mind, and my mother loved her.

It was Friday and when I saw Bella rushing up to me I worried. I was amazed that she could so easily weave through the students and find me. She was wearing dark gray jeans and a black wife beater. It fit her form and showed off her arms, which I noticed were well muscled, as was her abdomen.

She stopped in front of me, smiling. "Hey, Ali," she said, using her nickname for me. I really gotta ask her how she always knew it was me.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

She leaned her shoulder against the wall next to me. "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No," I laughed. "But I have a feeling I'm about to."

Her grin widened. "Wanna come over to my house? We can watch movies and stuff."

Gotta love her use of words. Lol. "Your mom wont mind?"

Bella bowed her head, gripping her bicep with her hand. "I don't have a mom. I… I live alone."

"Oh," I said, taking her hand in mine and giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know," she whispered, squeezing my hand back.

"I would like to come, though. Should I bring anything?"

Her smile returned and her eyes sparkled. "Naw. Just yourself and some clothes. I'll even cook for you." She winked and I giggled.

"You can cook?"

"But, of course! I don't just make de frozen dinners and eata take out foode," she said in an impressive Italian accent.

"Well, that's tr-"

"Alice." I flinched. Hesitantly, I turned, letting go of Bella's hand to face Jasper. "You wanna talk?"

_No! I don't want to talk. I want you to leave me alone!_

"Actually, she was talking to me." Bella said, not turning from me.

"Well, I can talk to her whenever I want." He puffed out his chest.

Bella turned to face him, standing tall. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." My eyes flicked from one to the other.

"She's my girlfriend." Jasper.

"She's my friend." Bella.

"She likes me more then you." Jasper. _Not true!_

"Not from where I'm standing." Bella.

"What do you know? You're blind." Jasper.

"Not so blind that I don't see through your lies. You're a crappy boyfriend." Bella.

Jasper's face contorted in a snarl. He brought his fist back and let loose before I could do anything. I watched in slow motion as his fist plummeted toward her face. But… it never connected. At the last moment Bella had brought up her hand and caught his fist effortlessly. She squeezed and he yelped in pain.

"Wow. That was low. Trying to punch a blind girl?" She shook her head slowly back and forth, squeezing a little more. This brought Jasper to his knees.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She squeezed a little more with every word, then let him go. She sighed and turned to me.

"Wow…?"

She bit her lip and I followed her down the hall. "Just… it's complicated."

"Oh." I shrugged and said "That was pretty amazing."

She smiled. "Not scary?"

"No. You looked pretty mad, though."

"Yeah, well, not only has he hurt you, but he tried to punch me. He didn't know I would block it and threw a punch anyway. I hate men like that."

I nodded and sighed.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

I heard loud rock music as I stumbled up to Bella's door. I rang the doorbell and hung on to the railing for support, listening to the lyrics of the song playing.

You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

The door opened to reveal a sweaty Bella. "Lo?" She said.

"Hey, Bells."

"Ali!" She smiled, but paused. "Do… do I smell blood?"

S***, she already knows. "Yeah." I touched my lip, hissing.

"Oh, my… come in. I'll get your bag."

"He took it."

She growled and let me hobble inside. I noticed she didn't have her cane. "Where's your cane?"

"I don't need it around the house. I know where everything is. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

I nodded and stumbled a little. She must have heard it because she walked over to my side and looped her arm around my waist with my arm around her shoulders. She got me to the bathroom and began opening cabinets, running her fingers over the brail on the bottles.

"Here we are." She kneeled in front of me and began cleaning my face, gently running a damp washcloth over the cuts first. I hissed when she hit a bruise and she became even gentler.

"Why did he do this?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was walking over here and he stopped me, accusing me of… a lot of things and started hitting me. I'm sorry. This has caused you so much trouble."

She turned her face to me. "No. I already told you I would always be there. I'm going to help you though this."

It was silent save the music as she bandaged me up.

"Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"How does your mother not know about this? She's so kind and caring… I don't see how she doesn't see it."

"I'm a klutz, so I tell her I fell or something and she believes me."

She frowned.

"I want to break up with him." I stated as she stood. "And I was wondering… would you be there? With me, I mean?" she stopped and turned, putting the bottles on the counter.

"Yes. I'll be there, Ali." She smiled, searching for my hand and finding it. "He won't hurt you anymore, okay? I'll be sure of it."

I smiled and hugged her, burying my face in her neck. "Thank you."

Her strong arms wrapped around me. "Anytime."

-xoxo-

**Eh? Whatcha think? I made Jazz the bad guy (don't shoot me all you Jasper lovers!) and Bella is starting to look pretty kick ass. So… yeah. Here are your replies, guys.**

bleach number 1 fan: lol, thanks. Uh… you never know. You just have to see. *evil grin*

trang-a-lang: O.o why was your heart stuttering? Lol, thank you. It's taken a long time to get this far. *smile*

Viewer: cool! Thanks.

pazu1: *grin*

Bellice Fan: thank you!

Lynettecullen: *chuckle* hope this was up to your expectations.

mojo-jojo: Great Spirits, I love your screen name! lol, thanks.

**So… yeah. This was a better response then I thought I would get. I love you all! And please tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Why don't we dance?

Once Bella had turned off the music (she had been in the middle of a workout), and found me a shirt to wear, she led me downstairs and into the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry," she smiled.

"Why?" I tilted my head. She winked.

"Told you I would cook for you, didn't it?" She opened the fridge and pulled out eggs and meat.

"Yes…"

"Ever had good ol' southern cookin?" She drawled. I don't know why… okay, maybe I did… but I found her accent really sexy when it came out.

"Nope."

"Well, we'll just have ta change that, eh?" She smiled. I giggled and watched as she moved around the kitchen, cooking. Seeing her in the jeans and wife beater again, I couldn't help think she was… well, hot. Everything about her drew me in and I didn't really want to fight it. She turned around, two plates in hand, and placed on in front of me and another one in front of the chair next to me. She went to the fridge and after a moment of searching and pouring brought over two glasses of orange juice.

"You like orange juice, right?"

"Yes. It's my favorite, actually."

She grinned, handing me my glass and sitting down. We ate in silence, except my occasional moans of "Holy crap" and "this is good!" Bella was an amazing cook. I couldn't cook worth the crap.

"So… what part of the south did you come from?"

"North Carolina."

I dropped my fork. "Damn! That's a long way."

"Yeah." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I just… needed a change. Different vibes, you know?"

The radio turned on by itself, causing me to jump. Bella chuckled. "It's six o'clock. The radio turns on by itself. You finished?"

"Yeah."

"Well… let's dance." She held out her hand to me, smiling.

"I don't know…"

"I won't let you fall." She smiled, seeming to remember my saying I couldn't dance, seeing as I always fell down when I tried. I bit my lip and took her hand. She beamed and led me into the living room. I placed one of my hands on her shoulder and she placed hers on my waist. My other hand was securely in hers.

Baby why don't we just turn that TV off?  
Three hundred fifteen channels  
Of nothing but bad news on  
Well, it might be me, but the way I see it  
The whole wide world has gone crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?

Bella led me around the living room, twirling me around. I found myself laughing.

Guess the little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much  
When the lights go down and we move the couch  
It's gonna be more than enough  
For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin'  
Nobody's gonna see us go crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?

Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs  
Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air  
Baby, why don't we just dance?

Bella lifted me up, spinning us around, then setting me down.

Baby, why don't you go put your best dress on?  
Those high heeled shoes you love to lose  
As soon as the tunes come on  
On second thought, just the way you are  
Is already drivin' me crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?

Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs  
Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air  
Baby, why don't we just dance?  
I'll cut a rug

Well it might be me but the way I see it  
The whole wide world has gone crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?  
Oh baby, why don't we just dance?

The music stopped and I found myself looking onto those cloudy brown eyes that seemed to hold more than she let on. A slower song started and we changed our pace.

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I rested my head against her chest, closing my eyes.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

To be honest, I really did feel like Bella was my hero. Images of her bringing Jasper to his knees, standing up to him. No one ever did that.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.

Bella's phone rang and she ignored it at first, but when the same tone sounded again she sighed and pulled away, fishing a flip phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open.

"Hello? O-oh… hi, Stevie… no, no, I don't mind." She bit her lip, and then smiled. The smile looked… forced. I noticed a deep, angry, jagged scar from her elbow to her wrist. How had I not seen that earlier. "Y-you're here? Yeah… you don't have to. Wha… okay." She closed her eyes, looking pained. "I… I love you, too."

There you have it.

My heart is shattered…

And on the floor.

***bangs on armor clad chest* alright… nothing can hurt me like this. Please don't try to kill me. What do you think? I love reviews.**

bleach number 1 fan: thanks. (= of course Bella had to be kick ass. What kind of cool blind chick would she be without kick ass abilities? *grin* hmm… you'll have to see.

blood red cross: thank you. I think I should… but later.

Akasha Hallows27: yeah. Me, too. I'll fit that in somewhere. Lol, thanks. *smile*

Monsterfish: thank you!

pazu1: thanks. Hmmm no, she's not.

trang-a-lang: yeah… I do, too. Would you believe I kinda based this story of someone I know? The coming chapters, just a warning, will make you hate a couple of people. Lol, I'll update ASAP.

Bellice Fan: *chuckle* thanks! Lol, she does kick some major ass here.

Lynettecullen: unfortunately for her, yeah. Hmm… close enough, yeah… *nape scratch*

FufuTheFallenAngel: yep, pretty much. Indeed she is. *chuckle* that is coming up. (=

Katrin DKS: eh… yes and no. well, of course I'll fix that. Poor Ali shouldn't have to deal with that. *grin* oh… the beating of Jasper will be epic. Lol, thanks. (=

setchan-1995: thanks. She does rock. *grin* uh! Love Three Days Grace. You rock for knowing that! (or… did I put that in there?) lol, anyway….

Guerrilla Warfare: thanks, chicka! *confused look, shrug* because ff was being dumb? *chuckle* lol, thanks. Yeah, all human, but with a twist. You do? Do tell…

Viewer: thank you! Yeah, but Bella will make up for that. Hit by a car? Good idea, but I have a better idea… *grin* thanks.

This-and-that: thanks. I will.

WolfAlpha13: thanks. I will. Lol, I think everyone likes badass Bells.

**Okay, so if you can guess what Bella is or rather, the twist that comes with her, you get the next chapter dedicated to you. I think that's the one the Ali finds out the answer… if I remember correctly.**

**Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie

I groaned and opened my eyes. Bella and I had fell asleep on the couch, but now she was nowhere in sight. I heard grunts and what sounded like skin hitting wood. I furrowed my brow and stood. Bella's boyfriend hadn't come yet. He was traveling all the way from North Carolina to see her. I bit back a slight growl. Turns out, I was jealous as hell of him. But who wouldn't be? I stopped in front of a door. The sounds were coming from the other side. I opened the door and followed the stairs down, looking up halfway down. I froze and sunk down to sit on the stairs in astonishment.

Bella was down in a stance similar to that of Neji from Naruto. Three clicks where heard before I saw three large, swinging logs coming her way. One came from behind while two came toward her from the front. I gasped as she jumped, avoiding the bottom one and grabbed the middle one, doing a hand stand on it. She let it swing a little more before pushing off of it, landing on top of a post. Her left leg was held up, bending at the knee. Her left hand was held over her leg while the other was higher, almost like a snake. I heard what sounded like an air pressured gun before a large, heavy looking ball came shooting at Bella. I feared the worst, but found that I couldn't look away.

She blocked it… oh, my God, she blocked it. More shot toward her and she punched, kicked, blocked, or jumped. Once again I saw her blocking Jasper's blow with ease. She jumped from the middle of the "attack" and landed on one hand on another post. There was silence for a moment and I thought it was over. I thought it was… but more came at her. She spun around on her hands, kicking the balls away. I found myself unable to move… make a sound… and I really couldn't look away.

Her shirt rode up, stopped by her breasts and giving me full view of her stomach. With nearly every move her stomach flexed. Dear sweet baby Jesus…

Finally… finally everything stopped. She sighed and jumped down, landing gracefully on her feet. She tightened her ponytail and straightened her wife beater. Her nostrils flared slightly and she looked right at me. "Ali…? What are you doing here? … oh, man. How much of that did you see?"

What am _I_ doing here? What the Hell! Bella's blind, yet she just did things that I've only seen done in movies. By people that _could_ see!

"The log swinging… and the blocking… and the handstand… and… and… Bella… how?"

She bit her lip. "I'll tell you after my shower, okay?"

"O-okay. I'll wait on the couch."

We went our separate ways. As I waited I saw what I had just seen playing over and over in my head. Bella was moving with such ease, impossibly so. No one who could see could do that, yet… it was so easy for her. I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands. "How? How could she do those things?"

Bella came down the stairs, wearing black basketball shorts and a white wife beater. Seriously, did she know how good she looked in those things? She bit her lip, going to the fridge first. "Do you want anything?"

"… Water, please."

She grabbed water first, then picked up a can of Pepsi Max and sat next to me. "Here you are." I took the water and she opened her drink, downing two gulps. She set the can down gently, sighing. "This is a long story."

"I have time."

"It's not pretty."

"Neither am I."

"Yes you are." She bit her lip. "I've never told anyone before."

"I won't freak out."

"You can't promise that." She sighed. "Okay, so… I wasn't always blind."

I furrowed my brow at this. She continued.

"My Mother and Father were scientists. When I was young, five I think, they developed a… steroid of sorts that permanently enhanced a person's senses, strength, and talents. It had worked on a number of chimps, but they needed a human test subject. The younger the better."

I gasped, knowing where this was going.

"My parents volunteered their own daughter. They brought me into the lab, giving me a purple pill and telling me it was candy. I took it and next thing I know I can hear everything in the room, smell the different chemicals, see in the dark, and even pick up entire tables by myself. My parents were thrilled. Right then and there they began developing a new pill. One for adults. But… something went horribly wrong. There was a lab explosion. The official report was no survivors." She looked up. "But that was a lie. I survived, but was … sort of blind. I didn't see blackness around me. The way I see things in the daytime is like a blank canvas. Once I touch a person's face and palms I see them as colors. At first, just their personality. Like Jasper… he's got the outline… aura, so to say, that's blacker then the night sky. Once I spend more time with them I can see their emotions. And another thing… my powers were intensified. I can hear things for a mile, smell things in the next house over, run faster than anything… I feel sound waves on my skin and feel vibrations with my feet. I can pick up a car with no effort. Trust me," she looked at me. "I've tried it."

My hands were shaking. "I… you… that… Bella, I'm sorry about your parents."

Her head shot up and she seemed to scan me. I realized she must be looking at my color. "You are… you're not afraid?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I think it's cool that you can do all that." Not to mention sexy…

I blushed as this thought went through my mind. She cleared her throat.

"There's something else. Something about you that's different." She chewed her lip. "I can… I've began to be able to see you."

"What?"

"I can see you. I knew before that your hair was short and spikey, but now I know it's black. I know your skin is pale and your eyes are a soft green. I know that when you smile enough your eyes close a little. And… your smile…" she mumbled something.

"Bella?" I said, looking at her face, which was now facing down.

"Your smile is beautiful."

I blushed and found myself smiling. "Liar…"

"I don't like to lie to you."

There was a loud knock on the door. Bella paled and stood. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

She went and opened the door. A blur of black clothes and white hair flew at Bella, wrapping its legs and arms around her. "Bella!"

Bella flinched and hugged the blur back, setting the person down gently. "Hi, Stevie." Stevie turned and my jaw dropped.

Stevie was a girl.

Holy…

The girl was about 5'5, had stark white hair, darker skin, steely grey eyes and perfectly full lips. She grinned and held Bella's hand. Why had Bella looked so scared of this girl? Why _did_ she look so scared?

"Alice, this is Stevie. She's my…"

Stevie cut her off. "I'm her girlfriend." She flipped her hair back and looked like a total prep, as well as a bitch for a split second. She had every right to be smug, but she didn't have to be so….

"I'm Alice."

"Alice has become my best friend," Bella explained, looking nervously between the two of us. I wonder what color I was to Bella. What color was Stevie?

Stevie hummed, tracing the scar I had seen on Bella's arm with her finger. Bella flinched and turned her head away. "Baby, where are your training thingies?"

Bella looked relieved. "Right. I forgot to get those. I'll be back." Bella practically bolted up the stairs. Once she was out of sight Stevie turned to me and glared.

"Don't you dare try stealing my girlfriend."

"I'm not…"

"Save it, you whore."

Tears stung my eyes. What… how… what just happened? I bit my lip to keep from crying out loud and Bella came downstairs with her eyes blazing. There were bulky bands on her wrists, biceps, and ankles. She turned toward Stevie.

"Your room is upstairs. Third door on the right."

"Thanks," Stevie beamed, kissing her on the cheek before grabbing her bags and heading upstairs. Bella came over to me. She knelt down on one knee and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry she said that. She's… she gets… really jealous."

"I can see why you love her. She's… beautiful."

"I wouldn't know."

"… You can't 'see' her?"

"No. Only you. Her color… her color isn't pretty." She bit her lip, bowing her head.

"Then… why her?"

"She used to be… really nice. Loving. But… now… I don't know what happened." I noticed that she grabbed her scarred arm as she said this. Anger boiled inside me.

"Did she do that?" I whispered. She turned her head away.

"N-no. O-of course n-not."

Stevie came down the stairs and Bella stood. All traces of the strong woman I knew were gone. This was a nervous woman, a scared woman. Stevie went to the fridge and took out the apple juice.

"You want something to drink, Bella? Alice?"

"S-sure."

I nodded. Stevie poured three glasses and I saw her put something in one of the glasses. It looked like sugar. She handed that one to Bella and we all began to drink. I heard my mom honk her car horn. Bella turned toward it and downed her drink.

"I'll walk out with you." She smiled softly and Stevie followed us to the door. She stood in the doorway as Bella opened my door for me. Mom smiled at her.

"Hello, Bella dear."

"Howdy, Ms. Cullen." Bella smiled, closing my door for me.

"Please, call me Esme." Mom smiled, but quickly noticed my bandaged form. "Oh my… Alice, what happened?"

I bit my lip and felt Bella place and hand on my shoulder. She wanted me to tell her the truth. I chewed my lip and sighed.

"Mom… Jasper did it."

"What?" Her eyes blazed.

"He's…" I looked at my lap, unable to tell her. Bella seemed to notice my hesitiation.

"Esme, he's always been abusive. I warn you, if he ever does this again, I will not stand and tolerate it. I may end up injuring him severely."

"Please do. How _dare_ he do this to my baby."

"Mom, I plan to dump him as soon as possible. Bella told me she would be there with me."

Mom looked at Bella. "Thank you, Bella. You're a wonderful friend to my daughter."

Bella nodded, and then gasped and gripped the side of the car. She closed her eyes. "Bella? Are you okay?"

She breathed deeply. "Y-yeah. Just… a little dizzy. I'm gonna go lie down, okay? Be safe."

"I will." I smiled a little, touching her cheek. She nodded and slowly made her way to the door. As my mother pulled away I looked back to see Stevie catch Bella. I swore I saw her smile.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

BPOV

I woke up and opened my eyes. The canvas was blank. No one was around. I hissed as I felt my headache kick in. Oh no… gosh no, please…

I tried to move my wrists but found them tied down and my strength weakened significantly. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would make it through this time. For Alice. The door opened, causing sound waves and the air to move. I opened them to see Stevie's color. The puke green that made my stomach churn. She had an aura of grey. Her color that meant she was excited. The sound of her switchblade made me flinch and want to cry.

"Ah… you're finally awake, Isabella. Good. The fun can begin."

No. No, please Great Spirits, help me. The knife sunk deep into my calf and I held in the scream that threatened to escape my mouth. Tears leaked down my cheeks as the blood escaped.

I wished someone would help me.

But no one came.

No one ever comes.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

APOV

I waited for Bella in the parking lot. She walked to school normally. I heard the tapping of her cane before I saw her. She was wearing a black shirt with sleeves stopping about at her elbow and dark jeans. Her hair was hiding her neck well and I saw almost no skin. Strange… she never wore sleeves that long.

She stopped in front of me and smiled a little. I noticed a cut on her lip. "Hey, Ali. How are you?" Her voice was hoarse and I started getting worried.

"Fine. Thanks to your bandaging skills I don't feel any pain. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Me? Fine. Totally fine."

I touched her arm and she hissed in pain. I noticed a few more cuts on her neck and her sleeves rode up, showing white bandages. My thoughts went to Stevie. Her putting something in Bella's drink… her smile as we left. The anger from yesterday returned tenfold.

"Bella, did Stevie hurt you?"

"…" She turned her head away.

"Bella…" I plead, touching her face gently.

"I'm fine. No biggy."

"Liar."

She opened her mouth to argue but Jasper's smug voice traveled to my ears.

"Looks like someone beat the shit outta you, eh, Isabella. Tell me, who did it? I want to send them a card."

I rounded on him, seeing the defeated look on Bella's face. Anger at him and what he had done to me and Bella and possibly others fueled my next decision. "You… you bastard! I'm not enough, am I? You can't just hurt me, but now you have to go after Bella? You sick monster!"

"Aww, Alice, you don't mean that." His smirk made me even angrier.

"I do mean that! So do me a favor! Walk out of my life! Go!"

"What do you mean?" Anger blazed in his eyes. I growled.

"It's _over_, Jasper! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Why you…" He raised his fist. He's gonna hit me with all these witnesses? His fist traveled downward, aimed at my face. Right before he hit me another hand closed around his. Bella had caught his hand and pulled him toward her, sending her fist flying into his face. He went flying to his ass, stunned by the blow. Bella's eyes held a flame like I had never seen. She was genuinely pissed.

"Hitting a girl again," she growled. Jasper stood, ready to fight her. Dumbass! She just sent you flying and you want to fight?

Jasper sent a kick to her side and she caught it, picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder like a wrestler would. His face smashed into the ground. Bella stepped back and waited for him to get up. He did, spitting blood out and running at her, fist raised. By now half the student body was surrounding us. Bella ducked under his fist and turned, sending her foot into his back. He flew into his own car and fell to the ground. He turned, running at her like he wanted to tackle her. She seemed to let him do this. He slammed her into another car. She hissed in pain and kneed him in the gut. He reeled back and she slammed her foot into his side with enough force to send him to the ground. He tried to get up and fell back down.

Bella was breathing deeply. The students around us were silent as she walked up to me. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice still hoarse.

"Yes. Thank you, Bella."

She nodded and I hugged her. Something wet ran through my finger from under her shirt and I pulled my hand back. Blood covered my hand. "Oh, my God! Bella!"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"No you're not! Come on. We're going to the nurse."

She let me pull her along, and we didn't even reach the doors before she passed out.

**Anyone else glad that Bella beat the shit outta Jasper, but wanting to kick Stevie's ass? Just wondering…**

Shelley421: hmm, whatcha think of the twist?

Guerrilla Warfare: *chuckle* glad I could make ya so happy. O.o that is a creepy music vid. *raised eyebrow* I guess… why not PM me whatcha think, then? I'm curious.

Lynettecullen: yeah. Sucks, doesn't it?

FufuTheFallenAngel: *smiles, holding laughter* nope… but now you know both of them. Lol. I hate Stevie… and I created her…

bleach number 1 fan: thanks. Yeah… she's digging herself a hole, for sure. Uh… all them questions done been answered now. ^^ *chuckle*

Bellice Fan: thanks. Nope, she's the perfect girlfriend. Lol. *nape scratch* nope, Stevie aint a sibling.

WritingFanatic08: thanks.

Viewer: thanks. Wow… this chapter made a lot of people happy. Yeah, stuttering Bella equals a whole heck of a lot of crap. *chuckle* ninja… That one is my favorite guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Hospital

I groaned and opened my eyes, smelling faint traces of blood and the strong scent of chemicals. I looked around, seeing only white. No one on the canvas. Where was I? I caught sight of Alice, her eyes closed and her body hunched. She was sleeping. I sighed happily. Though I was still getting use to being able to see her, I couldn't deny how beautiful she was, even with the scars. The yellow that glowed from her heart was a welcome sight, as was the blue aura. Hmm. She was having a good dream. She shifted in what I assumed was a chair and let out a whisper of "Bella…"

I felt for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled tenderly. "Bella, you're up."

I nodded. She gently touched my cheek. Her touch was slightly colder than my own, but that was due to the extra muscle I had. It emitted more heat. Though… Alice was really touchy-feely…

_Or she likes you…_

I wouldn't let my hopes get too high.

Alice became serious. "Bella… I need the truth. Did… did Stevie do this to you?"

I flinched, fear filling my mind at the sound of the name. "N-no…"

"Bella… the truth, please."

"…" I let my eyes travel the otherwise blank canvas. "Yes…" I whispered.

"That…" Alice's aura turned red. "That… I can't let her get away with that!" Alice jumped up and I pulled her back.

"You can't fight her! Her learned how to weaken me to the point I can't fight her and she knows how to knock me out." Alice's eyes blazed with anger. "Ali, please. I don't want you to be hurt."

She sat back down, now incredibly sad. She ran a hand through her hair. "Why…" she let out in a struggled whisper. "Are you still with her?"

"I don't know. Maybe… to save other's from this fate."

"Do you love her?" Alice asked, looking at my face. I shook my head.

"There can't be love in a relationship built on fear."

She studied me, though her color changed to that of a light topes. Her color of relief. "You know…" she started. "For someone so young, you're oddly wise."

"I do try." I sighed and bit my lip. "We're at the hospital, right?"

"Yes."

"Did… what I mean is… where's Stevie?"

Her fist clinched. "No one knows. When the police went to get her, there was no sign of her. It was like she was never there."

I flinched. Shit… if Stevie was who… or rather what… I thought she was, her not being in custody was bad. She may go after Alice… and that was something I could never let happen.

"Alice… do you have any objections to staying with me until they find her?"

She furrowed her brow, but shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Until they find Stevie I want you to stay with me. Just… a precaution. Stevie may come after you and I don't want anything to happen to you." I pleaded with my eyes, hoping she would be willing.

"Why would she come after me?"

"You saw how jealous she was."

"…" She nodded. "Okay. I'll call mom and ask her to gather some stuff for me."

I gave her a sad smile. "I swear to you, Alice, if it's the last thing I do, I'll keep you safe." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, which she returned.

"Okay." She smiled.

It was in that moment that I realized just how much I cared about Alice. How much she mattered to me. Was this feeling love, or… did I just really like her? I don't know, but I would keep her safe nonetheless. I brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles, and then let them fall. She blushed and kissed my forehead.

"You should rest up some more. You still have a bit of healing to do before they let you go home."

I prayed her didn't see my blush from her kiss. "Okay."

"And Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For caring, I mean." She tucked a loose bit of hair behind her ear. "It's really sweet of you."

"…" I smiled. "I'll always be there for you, Ali."

She kept hold of my hand while I drifted off.

**Short, I know, but it was to the point. The next one will be longer.**

Viewer: lol. Thanks. I hope this explained a great deal of that. The poison that was in Bella's drink was tasteless and odorless. The aftereffects caused her strength to be too weak to break the bonds.

FufuTheFallenAngel: lol. That would have been funny. Yeah. I think they do. Defiantly.

bleach number 1 fan: indeed they were. I hope this answered your new questions.

Guerrilla Warfare: haha! But wasn't it? *chuckle* lol. Oh, well…. Hm…. Sorry. Yeah, we cant do that to her, as much as I want her to have that done. Next chapter is above. ^^

Bellice Fan: lol, she does indeed. *chuckle* thanks.

blood red cross: yeah, that's the plan.

Lynettecullen: lol

Celtbhoy: thanks! ^^

(): why, thank you, kind miss. *chuckle* yeah, armor clad chest. I can never be too prepared. O.O uh oh… *raised eyebrow* yeah, you got that right. She has a girlfriend and that's who I based it off of. Oh, she will. You know me…

PraiseFortheFallen: lol. I wish it was that easy. *taps chin* not a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Torture...

APOV

"Bella, stop being stubborn!" I huffed.

"Great Spirits, Alice! I can pick up a bloody car! I can walk to my door, darlin." Bella put her elbow against her knee and rested her cheek on her palm. Damn, she looked cute. Or… she would if she had not been wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged her thighs and a deep grey wife beater. White bandages covered her entire torso, as well as both biceps. I found myself starring/being silent for too long and shook my head.

"Bella, swan, you have stitches in your calf. Let me help you to the door, dammit."

She gazed up at me through her lashes and sighed. "Fine." She got up and hobbled over to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned against me, looping an arm over my shoulders. I noticed that she put as little weight on me as possible and sighed.

"Hun, I'm stronger than I look. You can lean on me. It won't hurt me."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

We got into her house and I helped her onto the couch, going to one of the closets for a blanket. When I came back she was sprawled out on the couch. I giggled and threw the blanket over her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, lifting the blanket and motioning for me to lay with her. I complied, laying down and resting my head on her shoulder. One of her arms wrapped around me and she intertwined the fingers of her other hand with mine. I felt content as her warmth and scent surrounded me. The realization of my feeling hit me. I mean, I had already known that I liked Bella. I liked her more than I should, but… I had never before realized that… I… oh, my God…

I loved Bella Swan. I… I mean, that's the only thing that explains it. The way I feel safe around her, the way my heart starts pounding when I see her. Before I knew I was attracted to her in a sexual way, but I just thought it was lust… raging teenage hormones. But… everything else… loving her smell, how gentle she was… hell, her smile melted me on sight.

Oh, man… I really did love her.

Her arm tightened around me and inhaled, getting a lungful of her scent. Jeeze… I felt so creepy. I was freaking sniffing her collarbone. I began wondering briefly how she could be so warm. Maybe it was… eh, who cares? She was here… I was in her arms… Stevie was nowhere to be found… Bella was here… oh. I already said that… oops.

The peaceful silence was broken by Bella's cell phone ringing. She growled a little and I reluctantly let go of her hand so she could pick it up.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Ang. What? Prom? No… d-dresses? Sorry, girly, but Hell no. I don't do dresses, that's why." She chuckled. "For one, I can't see them. Plus I can't dance properly in them. … You'd be surprised. Okay. Bye." She closed it and relaxed again, wrapping her arm around me once more.

"You're not going to Prom?" I asked softly.

"Naw."

"Why? I would have thought someone would have asked you by now." I looked up at her face. She scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"No… no one. Are you going?"

"No one asked me, so… no. I wish I could go, though."

She chewed her lip. "It's next Friday, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you really wanna go?"

I nodded, wondering what she was getting at. I mean, a girl could hope, but… it wasn't likely.

"I-I could take you…"

I shot up, legs on either side of her hips and my hands on her stomach. "Really? You would really take me?"

She chuckled, arms still around me. "Totally. Hell, I'll even wear a matching suit for your dress." She smiled and I grinned.

"Thank you!" I bent down and hugged her neck. It took me a moment, however, to really think about our position.

Holy shit.

I was straddling her.

I lifted my head and found her lips on inches from mine. A light blush covered her cheeks as she looked into my eyes, then down at my lips and back.

Ah! What are you doing, head? STOP MOVING DOWN! SIT! STAY! HALT!

With our lips only millimeters apart, I gave in and closed my eyes.

DING-DONG!

GAH! FUCKING DOORBELL!

Naturally, we jumped apart. "I-I'll go get the door." I jumped up and bolted to the door.

BPOV

I let my head fall against the couch. This close. I was this close to kissing her. Or… she was gonna kiss me. What the hell was that, anyway? Was she messing with my head? Or… maybe it was her thanking me for asking her to Prom.

Sweet peessiss.

I have a Prom date. I don't even have a suit.

"Rose? Emmett? What are you guys doing here?" Alice's voice reached my ears. Rose… didn't she say that was her sister? I thought they lived in France.

"We came to visit, lil sis. Sides, mom called and told us what happened to you. And she also told us you were staying with the girl that got suspended for you." This voice was deep and booming. Emmett.

"Yeah. She's on the couch right now."

"Well, get her out here. We want to meet her." Female. French accent… sorta. Must be Rose.

"You guys could come in. She has stitches in her leg and shouldn't get up."

Soon enough they all came in. I stood up. Alice frowned at me. "Bella, sit down. You need to rest."

"Ali, my gentlewomanliness won't allow for me to be seated while two ladies are standing. So there."

She shook her head and stood next to me. "Bella, this is Emmett and Rose, my sister and brother-in-law."

"Nice to meetcha, Bellsie." Emmett boomed.

"A pleasure." I smiled.

"Oh, Alice… she's defiantly a keeper." Rose had a smile in her voice, but I was confused. I was a keeper? What?

"Rose, shut up!" Alice hissed.

"No." she still had a smile in her voice. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Bella. We have to go. We're supposed to check into the hotel in ten minutes. Love ya, Alice. And behave."

Alice pouted and buried her face into my side, hiding a blush. The other two left, closing the door behind them and Alice and I lay beck down on the couch. Neither of us made mention of our almost kiss.

It was Wednesday… so… about nine days till Prom.

**Friday-APOV**

"Ali, if you need and laundry washed, bring it down, kay?" Bella called. She had been cleaning nonstop since Wednesday. It was kinda cute. Or… it would be if her clothing of choice wasn't oh, say… rather tight shorts and a wife beater, also rather tight. Today's shorts were black and knee length, while her shirt was white with dark purple tiger-like strips on it.

"Alright!" I called back, gathering my clothes and heading down the stairs. Upon seeing Bella I jerked to a stop. Her was bent over, picking up a few pieces of clothing. Her butt was in the air and I shamelessly stared/admired it. Damn… she had a good a-

She stood and turned, seeing me. "Hey, Ali." She smiled, putting the clothes in the wash. I added mine to the pile. She chuckled, swiping her thumb across the corner of my mouth and rubbing it on her pant leg. "You had a little bit of drool on your mouth." She winked and started the wash, walking out of the room. Gaaah! She's swaying her hips! Is she doing that on purpose? My jaw became a bit slack as I (once again) shamelessly stared at her ass.

Damn it. Why, why, why, why?

I sighed, knowing that at this rate, I might jump her. That would be bad… I think…

BPOV (kinda)(_Bella's inner musings, _normal talk, _**Alice's inner musings**_)

_I think I caught Alice staring at my ass. That's… is that a good sign for me, or am I still hopelessly falling for a girl that can't return my feelings?_

"Ali, you hungry? I can cook some lunch," I called to her. She came in and smiled, her eyes shining.

"You know, we can just have sandwiches, Hun. It's not that big a deal."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Did you just ask me to make you a sammich?"

_She almost kissed me… maybe that's a sign that she likes me?_

Alice giggled and banged her tiny fist on the table. "Make me a sammich, woman!"

_**She winked and swayed her hips. What was that? Is she hinting?**_

_Spirits… she's so adorable… _

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted, searching for the right food.

_**Ma'am… why do I like the sound of that? … oh, my god! Alice! Mind outta the gutter!**_

_Why is she blushing? Her blush… damn she blushes everywhere… even on her…. Oh, shit! Bella! Those thoughts are so ungentlemanly! Snap outta it!_

Alice sat down at the table and I quickly made her sandwich and my own and sat with her at the table.

_**Stop watching her eat! It doesn't matter if it's… almost sexual… oh, my god… no, no, no, no! Don't! Come back hand! **_

Alice's thumb wiped away a small amount of Miracle Whip that got on my lip. But… here's the thing. At the same time I had flicked my tongue out to get the same bit of Miracle Whip.

_**She licked me! Don't panic, Alice!**_

_Her skin tastes so good… no! No, no, no! Calm the hell down, Bella._

"I, uh… have to go to the bathroom," I said, bolting out of the room. Bad reaction, but… I don't know how else I'll be able to calm down. I won't… not if I'm in the same room as Alice.

_Oh, man… if this kept up I would end up jumping her. And… that goes against my morals and that would likely ruin our friendship, which I wouldn't want to do. Not if friendship would be all I ever get. I would rather be a friend and that's it than not in her life._

_Whoa. Inner ramble._

**That actually made ME laugh. Cuz… idk, it's funny, right? Lol. Okay so… whatcha think? I love reviews! Speaking of which…**

Viewer: lol, thanks. Stevie… is… idk. You'll just have to wait and see. I mean, I know, but I'm not giving it away. *evil smile*

FufuTheFallenAngel: yeah… I know. Again, you'll have to see.

Akasha Hallows27: that was close to everyone's reaction… *nape scratch* lol

Guerrilla Warfare: uh… no? *chuckle* *reads the next paragraph and burst into laughter* hahahaha! That almost made my day! XD yeah, soul connection was the point.

bleach number 1 fan: haha… that's my job. Leave you all in suspense. Uh… the drug that I'm referring to is Locane powder. It's odorless and tasteless, making it nearly impossible to detect.

Lynettecullen: well… me, too. *chuckle*

NativeWarrior18: Jakey! *grins, hugs you* thanks, big brother! *punches you in the chest* mhm… you're real talented… sure… btw, did what you asked with this. Bella and Ali are torturing each other to no end! ()? Oh…. *chuckle* yeah…


	7. Chapter 7

The cake of champions…

**Sunday-APOV**

The last couple of days had been… different. I mean… by this I mean every time Bella touched me in any way electric shocks went through my body and ended… you know… and I didn't fully understand why. But… you know… stranger things have happened, right? I mean, Bella is a genetically engineered girl who could pick up a car and see people as colors.

Well, except me.

I sighed, heading down the stairs. This is all too wacky. Just… wacky. I mean… gaaaaaah! Think, Alice! And pay attention to the stairs!

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the door to the bathroom open. Let me explain before I tell you what happened next. You see, one of the bathrooms was built in front of the staircase. If you open the door, you can trip on the first step. So, yeah. Another thing that Bella and I discovered: if I'm on the second step we come face to face. Yeah. I can see the wheels in your head turning.

Bella and I looked up at the same time and before either of us knew it, we were kissing. Or… well… it was more like a peck.

_Her lips are so soft…_

I pulled away, muttering a hurried sorry and was ready to run off, until I felt her hand on my arm. She looked into my eyes, water from her freshly showered hair dripping down her forehead. After biting her lip she said, "The kiss…"

"F-forget abo-" I started.

"Would you do it again?"

I stopped. Her eyes were desperate for the answer. "W-what?"

"If the opportunity arose, would you be willing to kiss me again? On purpose. I need to know."

I opened and closed my mouth. Did this mean she… liked me, too? No, my feelings were stronger than like. Pulling away from that kiss was the hardest thing I had ever done. Biting my lip hard, I nodded, looking down. Two of her fingers were under my chin quickly, gently lifting my face. Once again I looked into those brown pools. Those eyes that held happiness and… was that love?

"I have another question…" she whispered, her voice sounding sort of husky.

"Y-yeah?" I breathed.

"Can I kiss you?"

I nodded. She captured my lips gently at first, letting me set the rhythm. My hands quickly found the back of her neck and her hair, tangling one hand in her messy locks and pulling her closer. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, still being tender.

She pulled away only slightly, leaving our lips still touching. "Ali… I… I've never done this before…"

"Kissed a girl?"

"Kissed anyone."

I was speechless. "That was _not_ your first kiss." Okay, maybe not so speechless.

She only nodded, smiling a little. "Does… that mean I'm a good kisser?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

She chuckled and kissed me again, though this one was cut off by the timer on the stove going off. "I should go get that…"

"Leave it…" I pouted.

"It's your favorite kind of cake."

I huffed. "Go get it."

She chuckled and kissed my cheek before walking into the kitchen. This time I _know _she was swaying her hips on purpose. Mm. I'll get her for that later.

**Really short, but… I couldn't hold it in any longer. Hope you guys like it.**

**Lynettecullen: I guess you didn't really have to wait. *nape scratch***

**bleach number 1 fan: *chuckle* thanks. I had a lot of fun with that one. I actually kinda based it off what I would do in that situation. … kinda. I wouldn't have swayed, buuuut…. You know. *glare at fanfiction in general* yeah, I heard. That's so retarded! We worked hard on these fics. I'm gonna sign the potition on the link. If any of you guys need the link, I'll post it on the next chapter or something. Thanks for the heads up, btw.**

**Guerrilla Warfare: yeah, almost. You see, one of my other readers made my day faster than you got to me. *sad smile* sorry, chick. *grin* thanks. I really enjoyed writing that part. *chuckle* they did, indeed, now kiss. Hmmm… next chapter… will also be kinda funny. Just a little warning.**

**Viewer: thanks! Lol, writing that… the highlight of my week. Yeah, don't worry. The whole Steavie thing will be explained in one of the next two or three chapters… maybe four chapters. I swear.**

**ruiz4ever: thanks!**

**Nessa-Jane: thank you!**

**And there you go! This chapter I dedicate to the lovely people that have story alerted or favorited, or reviewed this story. You know why? *fake sniff, wipes away a little tear* you guys make me so happy. I just… love all of you in that writer-reader kind of way. Thank you.**

**Whoa.**

**Teary experience.**

**Lol**

**Love you all.**

**And please**

**For the love of the Spirits (or God or whomever you believe in)**

**Review**

**So I know what to do.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ivory_league: enjoy... (smile)**

Surprise, surprise...

Bella and I were snuggling on the couch, watching a movie (well… I was… sorta), when her cell rang. She sighed, looking at the caller ID. She furrowed her brow and said she should take it.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm going. You what? … which one of you came up with that? You did? No, that's not it, just… surprised. Yeah, we can do that. Totally in. Alright. Later."

"Who was that?" I asked, snuggling into her side. Damn, it was cold in here.

"Mike."

"Newton?"

"Yeah, the one and only."

"Was he asking you out?" I giggled, though the thought pissed me off a little.

"No, he was just asking for my help with something. No biggy."

"Okay."

I felt myself relaxing and started to close my eyes when I realized something. My eyes snapped open. "Bella…"

"Hmm?"

"We don't have clothes for prom."

"Oh, sh-"

A knock at the door make her head snap around. "Uh… it's your sister and brother-in-law…"

We got up and she opened the door. "Hello?"

Rose smiled and Emmett clapped a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Hey, half pint," he grinned at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"To take you and Bella out. You two both need prom stuff, right?"

"How…?"

"Mom told us. I think its sweet that's she's taking you."

Bella blushed and shuffled her feet.

"So I'm taking Bella and Rose is taking you, Alice." Emmett's grin was now face splitting.

"Where?" Bella asked.

"You'll see. Now, get in the cars and you'll see each other at prom." Rose looked like she had won epicly.

"You're kidnapping us for the whole day?" I gawked.

"Yes. Now, once again, get dressed and get in the cars."

We sighed and headed upstairs. I changed into simple skinny jeans, sneakers, and a yellow long sleeve shirt. I walked out of the upstairs bathroom and was pulled against Bella's warm body gently. She smiled at me before leaning down and kissing me. I tangled my hands in her hair, kissing her back as she cupped my cheek with her free hand.

"Alice! Bella! Get down here!" Emmett yelled from the door. Bella growled softly.

"Damn your brother-in-law."

I giggled. "What was that for?"

She smiled, pecking my lips one more time. "I don't get to see you until tonight. That's why."

"Well… I just hope I look okay tonight. It's a big night."

She chuckled, leading me downstairs. "You'll look fantastic. You could make a trash bag look like the next big thing."

"You're sweet."

"I try." She winked, grabbing her white cane.

BPOV

"Alright, Bellsie. Rose gave me an agenda. Haircut, clothes, so on. Got that?"

I nodded, off in space. What was I thinking about? You guessed it! Alice… I bet she would look amazing tonight. Spirits… she was always beautiful.

"Here we are."

We got out of the car, me tapping my came along the ground. A bell rang and I heard a man laugh.

"Emmett! I haven't seen you in ages! The usual?"

"No, here to get my sister-in-law's prom date a haircut." Laughter was in Emmett's voice and I feared a little.

"Prom, huh? So which sister is this?"

"Alice. This here is Bella."

"Ah, young Alice. Well, how do you want your hair cut, Bella?"

"Uh… whatever you think will look good. I've never had a haircut."

"Mmm… it shows. Alright, sit over here and we'll get started."

Twenty minutes later, after getting the shortest haircut my face would allow we headed down the street. We entered another store and a man with a French accent, much better than Rosalie's, to be honest, greeted.

"Ohoho! Emmett! Ow are you?"

"Great, Josh. And you?"

"Well, well. And ow can I elp you today?"

"Prom suit for this one." He clapped my shoulder. I felt the man's feet make vibrations in the ground as he walked to me, circling me like a vulture. A phone beeped and Emmett flipped open a phone. "Preferably to match this."

A moment of silence. "I sink I have one like dat. One moment, please."

We stood there a few minutes before I felt him running over again.

"It will need slight adjusting, but I sink it will fit perfectly."

I was then handed a suit and ushered into a changing room.

I found a hook to hang the suit up and started getting undressed. I looked up after slipping the dress pants and under shirt on, freezing. There was another person here... that I could see. They were about 5'9''-ish with short, boyish chestnut hair. Their eyes were dark brown and glazed or something. They wore black pants with blue swirl-like designs at the bottoms and a black tank top. Her skin was naturally darker and... that scar...

I furrowed my brow and the other person did the same. I moved to the left and the person mirrored the action, half of them disappearing. My eyes widened and I realized I had been looking at a mirror. I could see myself! Quickly I pulled on the rest of the suit. The button up was a deep blue, the tie plain black and the vest was black with the same swirl-like pattern as the pants. It fit well. Maybe some hemming at the bottom of the pants, but other than that it was perfect. Good eye, man...

"I'm ready," I called. I heard them come in and the sales man clapped.

"Perfect! Fantastic! Just some minor tailoring and it will be feenished!"

And so, twenty minutes later I was on my way to another shop. hm...

"Emmett, we need to stop at a couple places..."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I need a certain hat and transportation."

He chuckled and we were on our way.

-xoxoxoxo-

Feeling out of balance again. Bummed out still, so I'm not going to reply to your reviews. I'm really sorry guys, but (sigh) just not feeling up to it. But I do appreciate them. Love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

I ran around the room frantically, desperately trying to get ready. Bella would be here any moment and I hadn't put makeup on. The doorbell rang downstairs and I looked in the mirror. The scars I once thought of as ugly, reminders only of pain and heartache, were now reminders that someone loves me for me, not looking at the scars. I put on eye shadow and light foundation, though the scars were still clear. I tied my hair back and took a deep breath, opening the door to my room.

BPOV

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, talking with Alice's mother as we waited for my girlfriend. The door opened and the most beautiful sight I had ever seen began to descend the steps. Alice's gown was flowing, shorter by a little bit in the front, floor-length in the back. The majority of the material was black, but there were swirls of blue along the bottom. Her hair was simple, as was her makeup, though you could still see the scars, as hard as she tried to cover them up.

She was breath-taking.

She reached the bottom and took my hand, smiling at me. In my other hand was my fedora, the blue and black matching my suit and her dress. I leaned down toward her.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

"You can still see the scars," she sighed.

"I'm blind to them."

She smiled, her heart beat picking up.

"Pictures!" Esme squealed. We looked at her and posed.

-xoxoxoxo-

We pulled up to the community center where prom was being held, Alice a little giddy.

"We're coming in a limo!" she squealed. I smiled, getting out and opening her door for her, taking her hand. Alice whispered about our peers having stopped to watch as I tapped at the ground, Alice holding to my arm. We paid them no mind as the prom began and we danced.

Finally my cue came on and I told Alice I would be right back and found Mike and Ben. They knew what was happening.

"Dude, you look like you got dissed."

I rubbed my chin, leaning my cane against the table. "Naw… u uh. Come on, guys. We got to do that thang." I took off my coat, leaving my vest on and started going to the dance floor.

"The thang?" Mike asked?

"For her?" Ben continued, sticking to it perfectly.

"Yes, the thang. For her."

They got up and followed me. (Bella singing, **the guys singing. **for the dancing, look for the official music video)

Jet setter  
Go getter  
Nothing better  
Call me Mr. been there done that  
Top model chick to your every day hood rat  
Less than all but more than a few  
But I've never met one like you

Been all over the world  
Done a little bit of everything  
Little bit of everywhere  
With a little bit of everyone  
All the girls I've been with  
Things I've seen it takes much to impress  
But sure nough your glow it makes your soul stand out from all the rest

**I can be in love****  
****But I jus****t don't know**  
Baby one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do it's working  
Other girls don't matter  
In your presence can't do what you do  
There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you

**Girl you're so one in a million**  
You are  
Baby you're the best I ever had  
**Best I ever had****  
**And I'm certain that  
**There ain't nothing better****  
**No there ain't nothing better than this

You're not a regular girl  
You don't give a damn about the loot  
Talking about I can't do it for you  
But you can do it for yourself  
Even though that ain't so  
Baby cause my dough don't know how to end  
But that independent thing I'm with it  
All we do is win baby

**I could be in love****  
****But I just don't know****  
**Baby one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do it's working  
Other girls don't matter  
In your presence can't do what you do  
There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you

**Baby you're so one in a million****  
**You are  
Baby you're the best I ever had  
**Best I ever had****  
**And I'm certain that  
**There ain't nothing better**  
No there ain't nothing better than this  
**Girl you're so one in a million**  
You are  
Baby you're the best I ever had  
**Best I ever had****  
**And I'm certain that  
**There ain't nothing better****  
**No there ain't nothing better than this

Diamond girl  
Only one in the world  
Just one of a kind  
She mine

Ooh all that I can think about is what this thing could be  
A future baby  
Baby you're one of a kind  
That means that you're the only one for me  
Only one for me  
Baby **(girl)** you're so one in a million  
You are  
Baby you're the best I ever had  
**Best I ever had**  
And I'm certain that  
There ain't nothing better  
**No there ain't nothing better than this**  
Girl you're so one in a million  
**You are****  
**Baby you're the best I ever had  
**Best I ever had****  
**And I'm certain that  
**There ain't nothing better****  
**No there ain't nothing better than this

Alice grinned at me and hugged me as the song ended. Prom went on and it came to the announcement of prom king and queen. I felt the vibrations of the principle stood up on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is that time! The time we crown the prom king and queen! The envelope please." Someone walked on the stage. "The prom king is…" he paused. "Correction. The first prom queen is Bella Swan."

Shocked, I tapped my way up to the stage, feeling myself being crowned as people clapped.

"The second prom queen is Alice Cullen!"

I saw Alice come toward me and take my hand as she, too, was crowned. The crowd erupted as a shout of "Congrats!" was called. We bowed and Alice grinned. The day had come. The day people looked past the scars, the labels, the abilities, and accepted people in the biggest way.

That night Forks High crowned a blind girl and a scar-ridden girl prom queens.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"I can't believe your mom is letting you stay at my house again."

"She trusts you to protect me," she smiled, leaning against me with her bag on the seat next to us.

"I will protect you. Always," I said, kissing the top of her head. She lifted her head from my shoulder and began leaning up to kiss me, but I leaned down and touched my lips to hers in a tender kiss. She smiled against my lips and tangled her hands in my hair. I leaned toward her, pushing her into a laying down position. That god the driver couldn't see us.

The car stopped and I realized we had arrived home. I pulled Alice up, exiting the car. We went to the house and I paused. Something was wrong. I closed the door and whispered to Alice.

"Does the door look different?"

She looked at what I assumed was the door and looked fearful. "Yes… someone broke the lock."

I focused on the vibrations I felt with my feet, sounds, smells. A foul smell hit me and I hissed.

"Wait here."

"No need for you to move. I'm coming down the stairs.

I pulled off my jacket, ready for a fight. If she was coming to hurt Alice, it would be over my dead body. The form, the ugly color of her soul became clear and I growled.

"Steavie."

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

To be continued! Don't shoot me. I love all my readers and thought I would leave you with a cliff hanger. Review!


End file.
